


That Summer

by Queerdinary, RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: An AU fanfic inspired by a Garth Brooks song of the same name.Kathryn is a widow trying to get by on her farm without help from anyone. Annie Hansen is a girl looking for work.





	1. Chapter 1

“What kind of farm work can you do, scrawny as you are?” Mr Tom was saying to a girl as Kathryn hauled a bag of chickenfeed onto the counter.

“I'm stronger than I look,” the girl said boldly.

Kathryn hadn't paid much attention to the girl or her conversation with the group of men around her, but she couldn't help but smile at the determined tone in her voice.

“Not a shred of muscle on you,” said Mark. Mark Phillips owned the farm next door to Kathryn's. “I bet you can't lift that 20 lb box of taters right there.”

“I can and I will,” the girl retorted and she pushed past the crowd of men.

Kathryn got a good look at the girl as she walked over to the box of potatoes. She _was_ scrawny – thin and pale with long blonde hair in a braid down her back. She wore dirty jeans and an olive green t-shirt. Her sneakers looked worn, as if she'd been walking for miles. Kathryn leaned against the counter and watched with interest.

The girl squatted, grabbed the crate, and hefted it up. It was obviously tough for her but she looked determined.

“See?” she grunted, her voice strained.

“Girl. Are you looking for work or what?” Kathryn asked, impressed with her grit.

“Huh?” the girl said and turned to look at her with a pair of stunning sapphire eyes. She put the box down. “Yes ma'am. Work and a place to stay, if you know of anyone. I can do any kind of work. I'm not squeamish and I'm strong.”

“I see that,” she replied wryly. “How old are you?”

“19, ma'am.”

“Please don't call me ma;am. My name is Kathryn or Katie. I've got work and a spare room. When can you start?”

“Really? Now. Right now,” she answered excitedly.

“Now Miss Janeway,” Mark began. “If you're looking for some help, I'd be glad-”

“I don't _need_ help, I'm offering it,” Kathryn said, glowering at him. Mark Phillips had been trying to get his hands on her farm and into her pants since her husband Justin had died three years ago.

“Grab this seed and take it out to my truck, girl,” Kathryn said to her new farmhand.

“Yes Miss Kathryn,” the blonde said, hoisting the bag of feed over her shoulder.

“Tom, put it on my account,” she said with a nod to the manager. He nodded back, knowing she would pay when she could.

Kathryn led the girl out to her old Chevy truck.

“This is Lucille,” she said, patting the hood of the red pick up. “What's your name anyway, girl?”

“Annie Hansen,” the girl said, hefting the bag of feed into the back of the truck.

“You need to go anywhere, get anything before we go back to my farm?” she asked gruffly.

“No ma- Miss Kathryn. All I've got is the clothes on my back. I came into town looking for a job.”

“Mm. No family?”

“No.”

“\You a runaway?”

“I'm 19.”

“Mm. Well let's go then. I've plenty of work needs doing. Hop in.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Annie was silent as Kathryn drove the 12 miles between town and her farm. The Janeway Farm was a shadow of its former glory. She'd had to sell off all but one of the horses. There were still a few milk cows. And rows upon rows of corn that was once famous throughout the state of Indiana, but without Justin's touch there was just something it lacked. It had been tough without Justin but Kathryn was hellbent to make it on her own.

“You live here by yourself?” Annie asked, looking around as they drove down the long driveway.

“Just me and my animals. Ever since my husband died,” she said.

“Oh I'm sorry.”

“It's been a few years. ...He drowned, in case you were wondering. Out fishing and fell out of his boat. He never could swim. Damned fool,” she said, shaking her head.

“I'm sorry,” the girl said again.

Kathryn grunted and parked the truck in front of the house.

“Grab that seed. Let's feed the chickens then we'll put you to work.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Don't call me ma'am. It's Kathryn or Katie.”

“Sorry Miss Kathryn.”

Kathryn watched as the girl leaved over the side of the truck to get the seed out the back. She couldn't help but notice how good her ass looked in the jeans and it surprised her. The fluttering in her abdomen surprised her even more.

 _I've been alone for far too long_ , she thought, shaking her head.

“Come on, Annie,” she said. “The chickens are out back.”

 

At the end of a long day Annie dragged herself up to the farmhouse. She'd fed the chickens, mucked out stalls, brought fresh hay in for the cows and the dapple mare, and had filled the water trough. She was soaked in sweat and tired but was determined not to complain.

Kathryn was waiting by the back door for her with a glass of ice tea. Annie accepted it and drank thirstily.

“Your room's down the hall there. First door on the left. Bathroom's right across the hall if you want to get cleaned up before supper,” she said.

“I haven't got any clean clothes,” Annie said, feeling foolish.

The older woman squinted at her, gray eyes unreadable.

“I put an old dress out for you,” she said. “It's on your bed. It's old and will probably be a little short on you, but it's better than wearing dirty clothes.”

“Thank you,” Annie said gratefully.

“Musta been runnin from something awful to leave with just the clothes on your back,” the auburn-haired woman commented.

Annie didn't respond but went down the hall to shower.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Annie stood under the spray of hot water until there was none left. She emerged feeling refreshed. She dried off, wrapped the towel around herself, and darted across the hall to her new room.

It was a modest room. There was a dresser, a small desk, and a queen sized bed. The bed was covered with a blue quilt. Laying on the bed was a yellow cotton sun dress. Annie towel-dried her hair as best as she could and slipped on the dress. It came about midway down her thigh but it was comfortable.

 _I'll have to get some new clothes with my first paycheck_ , she thought. _Especially some underwear!_

Annie walked back to the kitchen to find Kathryn sitting at the table. There were two microwaved dinners on the table. Kathryn was already eating hers and she motioned for Annie to sit.

“I don't do much cooking so don't expect much,” Kathryn said as she sat.

“This is fine,” annie said quickly. “Thank you. Again.”

Kathryn grunted.

“You did a fine job this afternoon. Reckon you can do it all again tomorrow and more?”

“Yes ma'am,” Annie said. “I mean Miss Kathryn. Sorry. I'm used to calling adults ma'am.”

“Mm.”

“You have a beautiful mare by the way. What's her name? She was following me around while I worked.”

“Name's Patch. Short for Patchouli. She doesn't usually take to strangers. She didn't try to nip at you or push you down?”

“No.”

“Huh. Reckon she likes you. That's good. Do you ride?”

“I haven't since I was a child,” she said wistfully.

Kathryn let out a bark of laughter that surprised them both.

“You're still a child,” she said, shaking her head. “Maybe one day we'll see if Patch'll let you ride her. If you stick around.”

“Why wouldn't I?” Annie asked, surprised.

“Being a farmhand is a tough job and I don't plan on going easy on you. You sure you're up for it?” Kathryn challenged.

“I can do any job you tell me to do,” she retorted willfully.

“You're tenacious, I'll give you that. We'll see how you do.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told the notice for ch 3 didnt go out so be sure you hit the back button and read it! Thank you all for commenting! I love you guys!

 

Kathryn was up before the sun as usual the next morning. She made her a pot of coffee and drank a cup while scrambling some eggs.

 _Looks like I'll have to wake my new farmhand,_ she thought when she finished cooking and the girl still wasn't up.

She knocked on the door to her spare bedroom. When Annie didn't respond, she opened the door. Annie was splayed across the bed, the quilt half covering her, snoring.

“Hey kid, wake up,” Kathryn said loudly, amused.

Annie woke with a start.

“Huh, wha-? What time is it?” she asked, sitting up, pulling the quilt around herself against the slight chill. She still wore Kathryn's old dress.

 _Looks cuter on her than it ever did on me_ , she thought to herself.

“Breakfast,” Kathryn said aloud and left the room.

Annie stumbled out a few minutes later, dressed in her jeans and shirt from the day before. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“Sorry Miss Kathryn. Guess I was tired,” she said, sitting down at the table.

“I'd say so. You were snoring like a tractor. That's what hark work will do for ya,” she said, putting a plate of eggs down in front of the girl.

“I don't snore!” Annie protested, her face turning scarlet.

“Uh-huh. Eat your breakfast. We've got work to do.”

“Yes Miss Kathryn. What would you like me to do first?”

“Eat your breakfast.”

“I mean _after_ breakfast,” Annie said emphatically.

“One thing at a time,” Kathryn said, sitting down next to her with another cup of coffee. “Do you drink coffee?”

“I never really liked the taste,” Annie said.

“That'll change,” Kathryn chuckled. “Working on a farm, you'll come to depend on it. But there's juice in the fridge or tea. Cups are in the cabinet there.”

“Thank you,” Annie said, getting up to get a drink.

After breakfast they went out back to tend to the chickens. Kathryn gathered the eggs that had been laid overnight while Annie sprinkled feed for them.

“You know how to milk cows?” Kathryn asked as she picked up the last egg.

“No but I'm a fast learner,” Annie replied.

“I bet you are. Come on then,” she said.

The sun was rising as they walked towards the barn together. The cows were already in their stalls, waiting to be milked.

“I'm gonna turn Patch out first. Get the milk bucket there and I'll show you what to do in a minute.”

Kathryn walked over to the mare's stall. The horse whinnied and nudged her affectionately.

“How's my girl today?” Kathryn cooed, stroking her horse's neck and kissing her velvety nose. Patch snorted and nuzzled her, looking for a treat.

“My good girl,” she crooned, giving her a sugar cube from her pocket. “You wanna go for a run?”

Kathryn noticed Annie watching her with a smile on her face. She cleared her throat.

“Come on, Patch,” Kathryn siad, opening the stall. The mare trotted out but didn't leave. She huffed and sniffed at the pocket of Kathryn's shirt.

“Okay okay,” she said with a chuckle and have the horse a second sugar cube. “Go on.”

Kathryn and Annie milked the cows together then Kathryn showed her how to bottle the milk to sell.

“Go put it in the fridge, bottom shelf, then muck out the stalls like yesterday. Make sure Patch has fodder and fresh water. When you finish up meet me in the field. I trust you know the difference between a weed and a corn stalk?” she asked sardonically.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Good,” she said and left the barn before she realized the girl had called her ma'am again.

 

Kathryn went out into the field and started weeding. She had two baskets with her and she checked each stalk for ripe ears. When Annie joined her she gave her one of the baskets.

“No reason to crowd one another. You start on the next row. Pull weeds, toss em in a pile. We'll gather em later to burn. Check the corn – if the silks at the top of the ear are brown and dry, it's ready to be picked. And if you see a corn worm, squash it. Got it?”

“Yes Miss Kathryn,” Annie said and took her basket to the next row.

They worked for a few minutes before Kathryn heard Annie singing.

“ _I go out walkin after midnight out in the moonlight just like we used to do. I'm always walkin after midnight searchin for you...”_

 _“_ What're you doing, kid?”

“Oh I'm sorry. Is it bothering you? I was always told singing makes plants grow, and it makes the work go by faster. But I'll stop.”

“No go ahead. ...Justin used to do that. Sing to the plants. I never gave it much through,” she mused.

Annie continued singing and after a while Kathryn started humming along with her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

That evening Annie took a quick shower then heated up two microwave dinners while Kathryn tended to Patch. They'd spent most of the day in the field. They hadn't talked much and Annie decided she liked her auburn-haired employer. The older woman might seem a little gruff but she didn't ask a lot of prying questions. And she didn't shy away from giving her work to do.

Kathryn walked inside and Annie watched her go over to the sink to wash her hands. She was wearing jeans and a tanktop. Annie admired her tan freckled shoulders and the distinct muscles of her arms. _There's no denying her strength,_ Annie thought. _And not just physical. She does all this on her own. Every day. The chickens, the cows, the crops, Patch..._

“What're you smiling at?” Kathryn said sharply.

“Nothing. Sorry,” Annie said, blushing. “I made dinner.”

“You heated up at TV dinner, what do you want, a trophy?” she3 said dryly.

“Uh... You don't have a TV, do you? How come?” Annie asked curiously as Kathryn sat.

“No. useless noise box. I prefer books.”

“I like to read,” Annie said through a mouthful of food.

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” Kathryn scolded and then scoffed. “What do you read, comic books?”

“ _No_ ,” Annie retorted. “I've read Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Great Expectations, Alice in Wonderland, and practically every book in the library where I lived.”

“Oh,” Kathryn said, her expression softening. “I love Jane Eyre...”

“We have something in common then,” Annie said quietly.

“Come here,” Kathryn said and got up from the table.

Annie followed her curiously through the living room to a room full of boxes. One wall was lined with shelves filled with books.

“Wow! Are all these yours?” Annie asked in awe.

“Yes. Justin used to bring me a book every time he went to Indianapolis... You're welcome to read any of them, so long as you put them back,” she said sternly.

“Thank you!” Annie declared and threw her arms around the older woman.

“Stop that,” Kathryn said stiffly, pushing her away. “Before I change my mind.”

Annie released her, grinning, and began to look over the shelves.

“May I sit on the front porch swing and read until it gets dark out?” she inquired, selecting a book.

“Do whatever you want,” Kathryn said and walked out.

 

 

It was dark out and Kathryn looked out the screen door to see the girl still reading by the porch light. She watched her silently a while. She was lounging in the swing, her legs drawn up beneath her, the book open in her lap. The swing used to be Kathryn's favorite place to read, before her eyes had started to go. Finally she opened the door and stepped out.

“It isn't good for your eyes to read in the dark,” she said, a little sharper than she intended.

“I can see fine,” the girl retorted without looking up.

“Precocious child,” Kathryn said, sitting beside her on the swing. “Ruin your pretty eyes then.”

Annie glanced up at her with an expression of surprise but it was brief. She looked back to the book.

“Would you like me to read to you?” Annie asked shyly. It was Kathryn's turn to be surprised.

“What're you reading?” Kathryn asked, not answering her question.

“Treasure Island,” she answered and began to read aloud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome for all the comments, I love it! I'm still writing. Hope to have more posted later this evening. Keep the comments coming!


	6. Chapter 6

 

The next morning they were back up before the sun. Kathryn started on the corn again while Annie finished her usual work. Annie joined her in the field mid-morning and Kathryn heard her singing again.

“ _Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely. Crazy. I'm crazy for feeling so blue. I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted and then someday you'd leave me for somebody new.”_

“Don't you know any happier songs, kids? You're bumming me out,” she siad when Annie finished the song.

“Hmm. I know Johnny Cash. _'I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the end out for the tie that binds. Because you're mine I walk the line...”_

“Better,” Kathryn said when she'd finished.

They had lunch together, both eating a sandwich and chips before heading back into the field.

“Do you think you can mend a fence?” Kathryn asked as they left the house. “I saw a spot out behind the field when I was riding Patch yesterday.”

“I can do it,” she said, determined.

“Good. I've got to go to town for some things. There's a pile of scrap wood behind the chicken coop and tools in the shed over yonder. Think you can handle it on your own?”

“Yes ma- yeah, no problem,” Annie said determinedly. “I can handle anything.”

“Good. I'll see you when I get back.”

Kathryn loaded the truck up with milk, eggs, and corn she had to sell. She put on clean jeans and a white blouse, brushed her hair, and left the house. She smiled to herself when she saw Annie dragging lumber out from behind the coop.

 _Strong-willed, tenacious girl,_ she thought fondly. _And so pretty._ She shook her head and got in the truck. _I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. Shouldn't be thinking about any_ female _like that..._

She cranked up the truck, ignored Annie's wave, and pulled away from the house.

Kathryn spent most of the day in town. She managed to sell everything she'd brought with her. She paid the balance on her account at Tom's general store. Before she left town she went and bought clothes. Not for her but for Annie. She guessed her measurements and got 3 pair of jeans, underwear, and tan t-shirts. Then she headed home.

The sun was already sinking, turning the sky orange, when she turned down the driveway. She drove out to where she'd seen the damaged fence. The first thing she saw was the fence that had been repaired, almost flawlessly. Second she saw a pile of boards that looked as if Annie had cut them, nailed them, then removed them because they didn't fit quite right. Then she saw the girl – laying on the other side of the boards, stretched out on the ground.

“Annie?” she said, throwing the truck into park and jumping out. She breathed a sigh of relief when the girl lifted her head.

“Miss Kathryn, 'she said weakly, laying her head back down. “I did it.”

“I see that. You did good. Come on, I'll give you a ride to the house,” she said.

When Annie didn't move, Kathryn grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. She led her over to the truck and opened the door for her. Annie climbed in, clearly exhausted.

 _I pushed her too far_ , Kathryn thought worriedly. _She's worked herself half to death. Damn._

Kathryn parked the truck in front of the house. She walked around and opened the door for her.

“Come on,” she said, trying to be gentle but it still came out gruff. “I'll heat us up some dinner.”

“Not hungry,” Annie mumbled, heading for her room. “I'm tired.”

Kathryn watched her go, feeling guilty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the comments i got this afternoon i had to add just a little bit more for y'all wonderful people!


	7. Chapter 7

 

Annie lay on the bed, exhausted. She hadn't showered or even gotten out of her dirty clothes. She didn't have an ounce of energy left. It had been so hot outside and she'd worked hard to make sure she'd fixed the fence perfectly.

She was half-asleep when her door opened.

“You need to shower,” Kathryn's gruff voice said.

“I can't. Can't move,” she said tiredly.

“Come on,' she said, pulling her to her feet again.

Annie whimpered, her muscles protesting as Kathryn tugged her across the hall to the bathroom. Kathryn leaned into the shower and started the water.

“Get undressed. I got new clothes for you,” she said roughly.

“Wh- thank you,” she said, surprised.

She bent over to peel off her dirty jeans and groaned at the pain in her back.

“Here, let me help,” Kathryn said softly, stepping over to her. Annie nodded and lifted her arms when Kathryn pulled her shirt off over her head. She was too tired to feel self-conscious. She stepped under the spray of warm water and groaned. She almost didn't hear Kathryn leave.

She stood in the shower until the water ran cold, then she turned it off. She wrapped the towel around herself and limped across the hallway to her room. She was surprised to find Kathryn sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a bowl of something.

“Lie down,' Kathryn ordered, standing up. “I've got this ointment. I make it myself. I use it on Patch in the winter, when her muscles get sore.”

Annie lay down on her stomach and Kathryn pulled the towel from around her and started to rub her shoulders. Annie closed her eyes and let out a moan. The ointment was minty and tingled. They didn't speak but Annie couldn't stop the soft sounds of pleasure she made as Kathryn rubbed her shoulders, neck, back, arms and legs.

When she was finished, Kathryn stood to go, leaving Annie lying on the bed feeling limp.

“Sleep,” Kathryn commanded roughly and left the room.

Annie rolled over on her side, feeling strange. She was tingling all over and not just from the ointment. There was a fluttering in her stomach, in her lower abdomen, and she felt strangely warm. She closed her eyes and she could still feel Kathryn's calloused hands on her skin. Rough, strong hands that had soothed her sore muscles and made her feel...

 _Aroused,_ she realized with a start, opening her eyes in the darkness. _She touched me and now I'm aroused. I'm attracted to her._

She closed her eyes again and imagined Kathryn's face, her stormy gray eyes, her rough voice and...yes. She was attracted to the woman.

 _Now what can I do about it_? She thought drowsily but she didn't finish the thought before she was asleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn lay back on her pillows soaked in sweat. Her moment of climax was over and she was disgusted with herself. She'd become painfully aroused while rubbing girl down. More aroused than she could ever remember being. She'd handled it well, been careful while she massaged her sore muscles, then afterwards had gone to her room to take care of herself. 

She felt guilty. Disgusting. Perverted. But she couldn't help it. Even as she closed her eyes to sleep she could still feel the softness of Annie's pale skin, visualize her blonde hair spread out around her, hear her moans of pleasure ringing in her ears. 

The next morning she got up and made eggs, bacon, and coffee. This time she filled two mugs. She was about to take a plate to Annie's room when the door opened and she came out wearing on of her new outfits. 

“Good morning,” she said sleepily.

“Breakfast,” Kathryn said gruffly, then cleared her throat. “Coffee?”

“Yes please,” she said, sitting at the table. Kathryn put a mug in front of her along with a plate of food.

“Thank you,” Annie said. “and thanks for...last night.”

“Uh-huh,” Kathryn said awkwardly, sitting down next to her. “W...How are you feeling?”

“Better. Much better. Thank you. I'm guessing I'd feel a lot worse if you hadn't...”

“Don't mention it. Really,” she said sternly. “You feel like you can work?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“Okay well after breakfast we'll do the chickens and cows and get back to the corn.”

“Sounds good,” she said, sipping the coffee.

Kathryn helped Annie with her work, despite the girl's protests. They were about to go out into the corn when Kathryn stopped.

“Why don't we take Patch for a ride?” she suggested.

“What about the corn?”

“It can wait. Come on, you deserve a little fun,” she said, touching her shoulder briefly. 

Kathryn whistled for Patch and the mare came trotting across the field to them.

“Wanna go for a ride, Patch? Let's go get you saddled. Annie, you know how to handle her tack?”

“Um...”

“Don't worry, I'll teach you. Let's brush her first – we have to get the loose hair off, we don't want her to shake trying to get hair off while we're on her back.”

“I remember how to do that,” Annie said with a nod.

They took Patch back into the barn and Annie got the brush. Patch knickered happily as Annie began to brush her. 

“Good girl,” Annie said sweetly. “Who's a pretty mare? Yes you are. Pretty girl.”

Kathryn watched her, half-smiling, then went to get the saddle pad. She wiped it off, making sure nothing was stuck to it. When Annie was done brushing Patch, Kathryn placed the pad on the horse's back. 

“The saddle's next right?” Annie asked, walking over to where it was hung.

“Yep. Make sure the girth strap – that one there – is attached to the right side then flip the right stirrup and girth strap over before you put it on her back - that's right. Make sure the horn is just above her whithers. Now let the straps down. String the tie strip through the ring on the girth strap. Pull the strap up like this, loop it through the dee ring from the front down like this, then loop the tie strap back through the girth ring. Got it?”

“Yes,” she said with a nod.

“Tighten the tie strap a little more then secure it. There we go. I'll do the bridle – she can be a bit picky about it and might snap at you.”

“It's okay, Patch,” Annie said smoothly, stepping aside. “We aren't gonna hurt you, are we? Good girl.”

For once Patch stood perfectly still while Kathryn put the bridle on her. She could only assume it was Annie keeping her calm. 

How about that, she thought, securing the bridle. She stuck a foot in the stirrup and mounted easily. She scooted forward in the saddle.

“Hop up behind me,” she said and Annie climbed up in the saddle behind her. Kathryn clicked her tongue and Patch left the barn. 

At first Annie tried to hold onto the saddle but eventually she had to put her arms around Kathryn. The older woman smiled, secretly enjoying the feeling of the girl's warm body against hers. 

Kathryn showed Annie the entirety of the farm, including the unused barn where they used to keep a couple dozen horses. 

“I had to sell em after Justin died. Couldn't afford to keep em,” she explained and patted Patch's neck. “I kept Patch though. She'd always been my best girl. I hope I never have to sell her.”

“You could rent your stable space,” Annie suggested. “Charge people to keep their animals there. You could put an ad in the newspaper.”

“That's not a bad idea,” Kathryn said thoughtfully. “I hadn't considered that.”

They continued riding, heading down one of the trails leading into the woods behind the farm. Kathryn was feeling talkative for once. She told Annie about growing up on the farm, how it had been  in her family for generations. How she'd hunted these woods with her dog as a girl, even though her mother disapproved. 

“Justin started working for Daddy when I was 15. We started dating, ended up married. When Daddy died he left us the farm,” she said as Patch trotted along the trail. “We never did have kids so it was just me when Justin died. I've been on my own ever since, trying my best to keep my farm. I haven't got anywhere else to go, you know?”

“Yeah. Me neither,” Annie admitted. “...I was supposed to get married to this man named Charles...everyone thought he was so great but he got drunk at night. Bad. He hit me, so I left. Hitchhiked my way to Indiana. Been goin town to town looking for work since then.”

“He hit you?”

“Uh-huh. Slapped me in the face.”

“If you tell me where the bastard lives, I'll go beat the hell out of him,” Kathryn swore. 

Annie giggled and squeezed her slightly. 

“Thank you,” she said. “But that's not – oh! Look!”

They had reached the lake and Kathryn brought Patch to a halt. Annie climbed down and walked to the edge of the water. 

“Is this your land too?” she asked, kicking off her shoes to stand in the water. 

“Yep,” Kathryn said and dismounted. “Up to the edge at least. Don't own the whole lake.”

“This is so cool. We should go swimming,” Annie said enthusiastically. Kathryn chuckled at her excitement.

“Not today. Look at those clouds rolling in. We'll have to get the cows in the barn.”

“Of course,” Annie said and started to put her shoes on.

“Wait, we've got a minute or two to spare,” Kathryn said, pulling off her boots. She joined Annie in the edge of the water. She'd always like the way the cool mud squished between her toes. She watched with some amusement as Annie leaned down, half-heartedly trying to catch the tadpoles swimming around her feet. 

When the thunder rumbled in the distance they both sighed. They got out of the water and waited until Patch was done grazing before getting back in the saddle. Annie put her arms around her again and Kathryn's stomach flipped as she accidentally grazed her breast. 

“Sorry,” Annie said quickly, her face red.

“It's okay,” Kathryn assured her then cleared her throat. “Come on, Patch, let's go.”

 

They got the cows in just in time for the rain to start pouring down. They ran from the barn to the house, getting thoroughly soaked in the process. Annie changed into clean jeans and a t-shirt, then went to the front porch swing to read  Gulliver's Travels,  another book she'd found in Kathryn's library.

After a while she smelled coffee brewing. When Kathryn stepped out to offer her a cup she didn't immediately look up. When she did she couldn't help but smile. 

Kathryn had changed into a long white dress. It was modestly cut and had a lace flower pattern that softened her features. 

“That's pretty,” Annie said, accepting the coffee mug. 

“Thank you,” Kathryn said, cheeks coloring faintly. “I haven't worn it in a while, haven't had much occasion to, but it makes me feel pretty.”

“You  are  pretty,” Annie said, surprised. “You're beautiful.”

Kathryn laughed softly, different from her usual bark-like laughter. Her gray eyes were softer as well, gentler. 

“You're sweet to say so,” she said smoothly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some more comments yall!  
> Hope to have this finished by tomorrow!


	9. Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn released the breath she'd been holding, and inhaled the smell of the shampoo Annie used. She smelled like rain, like flowers, and like sex. How could I not, how could I not absolutely adore you. “Yes... Does that bother you?” Maybe Annie had only wanted to see what it was like, maybe she would still leave at the end of the season, maybe she-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was just a bit added to the end of chapter 8 for continuity- I guess that happens when two authors try to co-lab.

Annie held the image of Kathryn blushing in the that pretty white dress at the front of her mind over the next weeks of backbreaking work.

 

She wasn't weak anymore, not by a long shot. The hard labor, and bland-but solid meals had given her a sense of capability; she had filled out, and was confidant in herself in a way she had never been before. She could easily keep up with Kathryn around the farm- often meeting and exceeding the standards the woman set for her. _If only I could please her, maybe she'd let me stay on after season's end._ That thought generally lead into _pleasing_ her- and then the image of Kathryn, hair down blushing in that pretty white dress while she listened to her read out loud on the porch would call to her. She'd not enjoyed Charles, but she had touched her self enough times to know what she did like, and when she touched her self now... It was Kathryn in that damned white dress.  
  
Annie pitched another bale of hay through the open loft doors. Kathryn had taken her idea of renting out the stables, and they'd ran with it- making a tidy profit, and turning interest in the stable to interest in their produce. _Their?Our? Annie. Be reasonable._ She had been thinking in those terms so frequently, placed so much of herself and her identity into working this farm that it felt natural to think of it as a shared endevour. _You're a farm hand Annie, a damned good one now- you work, and you work well. But the farm isn't yours._ Kathryn _isn't yours._

 

She wiped her face with a cloth, stowed the pitchfork and made her way down from the loft to make sure the horses had fodder for the night, and water too. She would not have admitted that she gave extra treats to Patch, or that her gear was uncomon shiny and well oiled, or that the mare herself looked to be the pick of the barn. Well, that last part she'd admit, because any fool could see it. She let the mare eat a few apple slices from her palm, and then left the barn for the kitchen of the farmhouse, expecting to see Kathryn home from town.  
  
Only, Kathryn wasn't there.  
  
Annie furrowed her brow and checked the time on the microwave, 7:30. Kathryn could be many unpleasant things, rough, curt, and uncompromising- but she was never tardy. She grabbed a book from the library and sat on the porch swing. She was not watching the long drive for dust kicked up by the old car. She was reading. She was not straining her eyes for- She gave up, set the book down and paced. She put some coffee on, the way she knew Kathryn liked it, paced some more. When the clock read 9:30, the coffee was cold and there was still no sign of Kathryn, she made a course of action.  
  
She figured something had happened to the car and Kathryn must be stuck in town. That was it. She went to the old tin in the library where Kathryn kept a bit of a slush fund- meager though it was, pocketed it in case the car needed repairs, and went to go saddle up Patch.  
  
Patch, Annie reflected was a truly wonderful animal. She'd spoken softly to the mare as she'd saddled her up, telling her they were going to go get Kathryn, that it was just a quick trip into town and then she could get back to the serious business of eating hay and sleeping. Patches didn't seam to mind in the least, and the trip into town, one she remembered from excursions with Kathryn, was a quick one. She didn't push Patch, but the mare did make good time with her fluid gate.  
  
Seven looked around the main drag for the worn vehicle and was surprised to see it pulled off to the side of the local dive bar, “Lone star Delta”. She wrinkled her nose, and urged Patch to the driver side door of Kathryn's vehicle, loosely tying the mare to the side mirror. She gave her a few quick reassuring pats, and then headed towards the bar.  
The bar was loud, even from a distance, and from the sounds of it, there was a fight going on. A few months ago, Annie would never have dreamed about even glancing at a place like this, but that'd been before. Now, at an easy six foot three in in boots, and muscled from hard work, she was sure she could handle herself. If Kathryn was in there, she would just have to go in and find her. There was no question about it. After all, Kathryn was such a slight woman. Strong to be sure, but Annie couldn't help but think of how delicate her collarbones were, how graceful the turn of her wrists how-  
  
“OH, damn your eyes- get back here!”  
  
How absolutely furious she sounded.  
  
Alarmed, Annie pushed the doors wide to find a full blown tavern brawl. A crowd of people had gathered about to watch a group of fighters tousling between a few tables. One of them was Kathryn, in denim jeans, and leather jacket, her button up shirt underneath with sleeves rolled up past her elbows as she hauled a man back by the collar of his shirt. She delivered a decisively finishing punch to the side of his head. He slouched down and she pushed him aside. One man was already sprawled over a table behind her, a bruise staining his jaw, and another was slumped a little way off to the side, head to his, chest unconscious.

 

“Stupid cunt,ya here for a fuck or a fight?” A large man loomed over her with a bloody nose, a pocket knife flicking out of his meaty hand.

  
Annie watched with mixed disgust and admiration as Kathryn grabbed a bottle from a side table, took swig, and then casually smashed it over his head. The movement was smooth, deliberate and certainly well practiced. The man dropped like a stone, and the patrons of the bar erupted in cheers, a few exchanged wads of bills.  


“Don't matter- you're not good for either.”

  
Kathryn spat on the man, and stepped over him on her way back to the bar. Annie just stared at her trim form retreating through a crowd that parted quickly for her. _Did she really just do that? How often does she do this?_  
  
As if in answer, Annie picked up a thread of conversation from two men who were dragging the man Kathryn had clubbed with the bottle.

 

“Poor sod, should a known better- .”

“Ah, he were new, didn't know .”  
“Nah, he knew, just didn't think the 'sweet widow' could resist a young buck like him.”  
They both laughed, dragging their friend by the armpits out the door. Annie side stepped them, took a deep breath and strode confidently to the bar, shouldering in besides Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn didn't look up when she tapped her shoulder, just took long pull at her new drink. “Listen, get lost.”  
Annie watched her reflection in the bar mirror, staring intently until at last, Kathryn's eyes flicked up.  
“I was worried about you.” Annie said to the mirror.  
Kathryn blinked, surprised, a flush working its way up her face. “oh- Annie? I...”

Annie spoke low so only Kathryn could hear “I think we should be getting home now.”  
  
Annie didn't wait to hear what Kathryn would say. She never liked they way people acted around drink, and she didn't want to stay around to watch Kathryn have another fight, if that's what was going to happen... but she did like the way Kathryn looked, her hair tousled, her leather jacket snug over her shoulders and her shirt with the first three buttons undone... Annie shook her head and went to wait beside Patch, untying her reigns. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the bar door open, the noise following out into the night, and then close, shutting it out again.  
  
Kathryn's boots crunched on the dirt behind her, but Annie didn't acknowledge the sound. She mounted, swinging a leg up over the saddle, something she'd learned with ease this summer.She stared down from her new height astride the mare.  
  
“You start tavern brawls often?”  
  
Kathryn shuffled her feet, and looked back at the bar. “I...” after a beat she found herself, “I don't have to explain to you.”  
  
“No, you don't.” Annie looked her up and down, and decided that from her appearance, she'd likely been in more than that one fight tonight. Her face wasn't bloodied, but her knuckles were, and there were a few flecks of blood on her shirt, as well as a few tears. _Was this woman crazy_? Annie couldn't seem to match the woman who was fastidious and uncompromising with her duty to her farm, to this new woman, a little drunk and roughed up from starting- and decisively finishing- bar fights. She tried not to let the fact excite her. The idea that Kathryn was capable of such an outburst gave her hope that maybe she was suppressing other feelings too. _Feelings about me_.  
  
She extended her hand. “I'll take you home now.” She assumed Kathryn could hold her liqueur, but didn't hold with drunk driving.  
  
For a moment Annie wasn't sure she was going to take it. Kathryn stared up at her, her grey eyes intense and guarded. Annie felt like she was being weighed, measured and stripped bare in just one glance, then, Kathryn's fingers were in hers, and she was up behind her in the saddle.  
  
When she felt Kathryn's arms settle around her waist, and her cheek resting between her shoulder blades Annie did her best to stifle the wave of warmth that swept over her. She eased Patch back out of town at a walk and schooled her features not to show the enjoyment she felt as Kathryn's breath tickled the back of her neck.  
  
They traveled in silence, but for the fall of the horse's shoes before Annie heard Kathryn mutter.  
  
“Didn't mean to worry you.”  
Her voice was gruff, but had a surprisingly contrite tone to it.  
  
“By the looks of things ma'am, you worried them enough.”  
Kathryn sighed, and Annie felt her arms tighten around her waist, thumbs just shy of hooking into the front pockets of her jeans.  
  
“Kathryn, I've told you a hundred times Annie, not _ma'am_ , Kathryn.”  


Annie let a few moments pass before she said... “Kathryn, should I go into town and get the vehicle tomorrow?”  
  
“Nah, Thom at the store, he knows to bring it to me the next day- don't worry about it.”  
  
Annie raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, “Do this often?”  
  
Kathryn was staring off in the distance to where a flock of crows perched in a dead tree, their shapes numerous enough to be mistaken for a full canopy of leaves. She didn't meet her gaze  
  
“Only when I need to.”  
  
She thought that was going to be it, but Kathryn continued. “Sometimes I feel so small Annie, and-and alone. A good way to fix that is to mess up a few faces in that dive. Remind 'em why they don't bother me; give Mark a reason to stay scarce, and myself the satisfaction of feeling alive.”

 

Annie kept her eyes trained ahead of her, and watched a fork of lightning lace through the sky- its distant crackle far off, but approaching fast. She didn't think it'd be good to get caught out in that, but didn't know if risking a fast pace would be good for Kathryn. She brought the mare into a brisk trot, just as thunder rumbled behind them.  
  
Kathryn's voice sounded at her ear, urgent and almost playful, “Push her into a run, Annie. Patch loves it. We used to do this- race the thunder home- before everything went to hell.”

 

She considered a moment before she replied,

  
“Hold on then.”  
  
She hadn't run with Patch much, still a bit horse shy, but she was with Kathryn, so she figured the horse would behave. She gave the mare nudge, she took the hint,and they were streaking down the road. She tried not to notice how tight, how close Kathryn was holding her, how nicely their bodies fit and rocked against each other along the line of the horse's spine. _Does this make you feel alive?_ She thought, and then a bit more cautiously _, do I make you feel alive?_

 

Breathless, and hot in her ear she heard Kathryn again, “Faster.”  
  
Annie urged the horse, but again Kathryn was holding her tightly, her breasts against her back and her voice almost swallowed by the wind and the thunder overhead, “Faster, Annie, I want to fly.”  
  
Annie felt the words echo around her skull and settle as heat in her groin. She'd imagined Kathryn whispering similar words to her, when she was alone at night, and having it happen now was bitter sweet. She gave in though, let the mare have her head, and the world blurred around them as they sped along the bare track.

 

  
  
Another peal of thunder vibrated the air, and Annie could hear the first tentative drops of rain begin to fall behind them just as she reigned the horse in, slowing her down as they got to the edge of the barn. Behind her Kathryn was laughing, and Annie counted it as one of the best sounds she'd ever heard. She shifted, and slid out of the saddle once they'd come to a stop by the barn doors. Leaving Kathryn mounted, she led Patch in, flicked the lights up and set about getting what she needed to rub the horse down and get her ready for the night.

  
She glanced up at Kathryn to find her staring up at one of the skylights in the ceiling, counting to herself. “One- one thousand, Two-one thousand, Three-...” Thunder shook the barn and Kathryn grinned as the sky opened up and pounded down.  


Annie felt her heart clench a bit, seeing Kathryn up there on the horse, her hair windblown, smiling up at the rain. _I want to kiss her. I want to make her tell_ me _to go faster. I want her so badly_. Annie cautiously placed her hand over Kathryn's knee.  


“I dont know about the thunder, but we sure beat the rain.”

 

 

Kathryn startled at the touch. The girl's hand felt hot enough to burn her through the denim. She felt stupid for turning to the _Delta_ for a fight,for a distraction. For something to take her mind off what she wanted... _and God, what she wanted was to come home from town to find this girl reading in a sundress on the porch. Wanted to come home to her singing while she braided her wheat blond hair, or to her sweating out in the fields. It didn't matter much either way, as long as the damn girl was there_. She knew the season was going to end, and once it did, Annie was likely to leave to follow the work. That's what seasonal workers did. Which was why she'd been beating the pulp out of the boys at the bar; Hoping to forget that in a few short weeks her heart would pack up ad walk out of her life, most likely for good. And how that was probably for the best.

 

She didn't want to dwell on how the girl had become a facet of the farm, an immutable fixture, and so quickly. This had been her most profitable quarter in years, and she suspected her happiest too. She felt too ashamed of her feelings to ask Annie to stay on. Not when she fell asleep after pleasuring herself to thoughts of her. It wasn't just desire though, she found her self thinking terribly indulgent thoughts, about work _they_ would do this winter, what _they_ would fix up or expand next spring, what _they_ might do for Christmas... The best thing would be to let her walk out of her life when the season ended.  
  
Kathryn looked down to Annie, who was staring up at her, hidden in the shadows of the barn, and she kicked herself for imagining something more in the girls gaze. She cleared her throat.  
  
“Yeah, sure did.”  
  
Annie's hand stayed on her knee a moment longer, and then the girl was sorting through supplies to comb and curry Patch before turning her in for the night. Kathryn dismounted quickly, and started to remove her tack.

 

“Head in Annie, I'll clean up here.”  
  
Annie made a no-committal grunting noise, and started rubbing Patch down as Kathryn inspected then stowed the saddle and bridal. Then she said,  
  
“I waited for you all evening to come home, so I figure a few moments in the barn longer wont hurt.”  


When they'd finished, the pair stood at the barn door, and Kathryn closed the light and slid the door shut behind them. Standing beneath the overhang, she stared out the path to the house. It was hardly visible in the storm dark night, through thick sheets of rain, just the dim glow of the porch light.

 

“You left the light on?”  
“I did want to read with you on the porch. I remembered to bring the book in though, don't worry.”

  
Kathryn nodded. Standing this close to her, Kathryn could feel the desire to touch her like a physical pull in her fingertips. It was like a magnet, drawn to the curve of her neck, to weigh the long golden coil of her braid and then follow its strands down her spine to her full hips. _Stop that._ She tore her gaze away from Annie and decided to put physical distance between them. _Yes. That would help some. At least then she wont be within reach, and I wont do anything stupid._

 

She walked out into the rain. Few moments later, Annie was right beside her, catching her hand, and the pulling her along the path, “Are you still drunk ? Don't just stand in this storm Kathryn.”

 

To underline her words, a blade of lightening sliced through the night and the howling of the wind changed, sending the sheets of rain stinging against her face. She let Annie drag her to the porch, following a step behind, enjoying the feel of Annie's hand around her own, despite her attempts to ignore it.  
  
They were both near soaking, and stood across from each other in the door way. Each resting on the opposite side of the frame after their uncoordinated run for shelter.  
  
Kathryn swallowed hard, closing her eyes.

 

“I'm not drunk, Annie.”  
  
That was the real problem. If she was drunk, she'd still be at the bar, loosing by now, getting the shit knocked out of her and giving her something to think about instead of... Instead of feeling a twinge of guilt and arousal at the way Annie's legs were braced on either side of her own, her breath warming the crown of her head.  
  
The girl was staring down at her now, eyes wide in the near darkness. “Good.”  
  
She was so close now, Kathryn could watch a bead of rain sluice down the delicious curve of her neck to pool in the dip of her clavicle before being absorbed by the fabric of her shirt. She wanted to place her mouth there, wanted to place herself at the mercy of those hands who'd come to her farm a novice, and had quickly become as skill full as they were determined. _God, would she learn my body as quickly?_

 

“Annie, I think you should leave.”  
There, she'd said it. It was out now, and the terrible burden would disappear with the girl.

 

Annie looked down, her blue eyes narrowed, her face not betraying her emotions. “Excuse me?” Her forearm went to rest on the wood above Kathryn's head, and she towered down. “What do you mean?”  
  
Kathryn couldn't look up yet. “I- I got the money from the bank to pay you for your work this season. I know its not quite over yet, so I'll give you a bit extra, in the way of compensation.”

 

Anger crept into Annie's tone, and forced Kathryn to meet her incredulous look. “Did I displease you Kathryn? I think you still need my help around here. Besides I don't _want_ to go.”  
  
Her nostrils were flared and, her magnificent mouth was pressed into a thinning line. Lightning struck outside again, and in the brief flash, Kathryn could see anger blushing her cheeks to a pleasing pink. _Even angry she's gorgeous. And close enough to kiss..._  
  
“No, you didn't do anything wrong-”  
“Then I'll stay. You need me around Kathryn, you can't do this on your own.”

 

Kathryn bunched her hands into fists, tightly balled at her sides. She could feel her control slipping. The girl, A _nnie, beautiful Annie_ , was practically on top of her almost pinning her to the door frame, and the tension was wearing on the last vestiges of her self control.  
  
“Annie, go away... Or I-. I'll...” Her voice broke and she swallowed again, trying to decide if she really was going to do what she dreamed about, at least once. _Once before it all goes to hell again._

 

The girl scoffed, arching her eyebrow in a gesture Kathryn was sure she'd picked up from her, “You'll _what_.”  
  
_Fuck it_ , Kathryn leaned in the scant few inches, let their bodies meet. First their thighs, then bellies and breasts as she slid up, her arms up around Annie's shoulders, and then their mouths as she pulled Annie's head down to her own. _Fuck it all. I don't care if you strike me down after, or burn the whole farm to ash. Just once, just this once..._

 

After a time, it could have been seconds or days to Kathryn, she pushed herself back, leaving a place she was certain was made for her. Her few moments of kissing Annie had confirmed all of her private, treacherous thoughts. _I want, her I'm in love with her_ \- and from the way Annie held perfectly still- s _he does not want me._

 

 

“That, Annie, I'll do that.” Her voice was thick and she hated how desolate she sounded, “ So get your things, I have your money. You can leave now. I'll just do it again if you stay. ”

 

Annie kept still, poised above her. Suddenly her free hand was curled tight into her collar jerking Kathryn forward, almost lifting her up off her feet- to her tiptoes. “Good.”  
  
Kathryn hardly had time to register the ferocity with which the word was uttered, before Annie's lips were against hers, her tongue sliding past her teeth to meet her own. Annie was holding her possessively, one hand still clenched in her shirt, the other at her lower back- no her hip now, anchoring them to one another. She couldn't stifle the low groan that slipped from her and Annie swallowed down the sound hungrily. Annie broke away to rest her forehead against Kathryn's.  


“I'm not leaving you. Understand me?”  
  
Kathryn blinked. _Not, 'the farm' not 'the work',_ me _. She's not leaving_ me. She felt herself smiling broadly. She'd been completely and wonderfully wrong, she'd never liked being wrong before, but she'd adapt. Annie shook her gently, wanting confirmation. “Understand?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“In the morning, you can't change your mind. Understand?”  
  
Kathryn finally let herself really look at Annie, a long unguarded look. “Kiss me again.”  
  
Annie did. Kathryn loved the way her strong arms gathered her close, loved the way her mouth felt against her own, loved, loved loved. She rocked her hips against the slope of Annie's thigh placed between her own and buried her fingers into long blond hair. Annie's mouth left hers to kiss along her jaw, to nip at the soft skin behind her ear and Kathryn whined, high pitched and breathy.  
  
“I want to make you go faster Kathryn.” Annie said as she kissed her way back over her chin, nipped playfully at her lower lip. “I wanna make you fly.”

 

Kathryn moaned, and felt arousal pound through her veins, “I've never, not with a woman.”  
  
Annie's hand on her hip circled back to grip her ass and increase the pressure of her groin on its track along her thigh, “It's alright.” She kissed Kathryn again, and Kathryn thought that a kiss had never made her knees turn to water like that before. “Me either...but I know what I want to do to you Kathryn.”  
  
Kathryn dragged her fingers across Annie's scalp, drawing out a groan, and she pressed the length of her body up against Annie's- the girl's shoulders connecting solidly with the other side of the door frame. She bit and alternately soothed her way with little kisses up Annie's throat, continuing the subtle rocking of their hips as her hand skittered down Annie's shoulders to cup her breasts, thumbs grazing over nipples still erect from the cold rain. “Tell me what you want to do.” Kathryn began to tug at the buttons of Annie's shirt while she nipped and sucked at her neck, her earlobe.

 

“Well I- I, “ Annie's hand on her ass gripped her roughly, as she gasped at the sensations Kathryn was providing, “I want to lay you down Katie,” She ducked her head and caught Kathryn's mouth again, the tone of the kiss changing and Kathryn felt herself melt into the contact. Annie slid off her leather jacket, and made quick work of her near ruined button down. Annie's fingertips ghosted over the bra she was wearing- an incongruous lace number that Kathryn had felt foolish for indulging in. Now though, Annie's voice was strained as she gently cupped Kathryn's breast through the damp lace.  
  
“Bed, I think. Kathryn, lets go to bed.”  
  
Kathryn kissed her one more time, then took her hand and and lead her in through the dark house.  
  
  
  
Annie couldn't stop smiling, even as she stumbled after Kathryn in the dark, banging her shins on furniture. She was finally going to make love to Kathryn. She was confidant that the rest would follow- that it wasn't going to be just the once. She'd made herself as clear as she as able. As they entered the bed room, Kathryn turned around and Annie took her into her arms. She marveled at how hot the woman's skin was to her touch, warm and yielding and so soft along the swell of her beast Annie thought she might cry. She stepped closer, herding Kathryn back until her thighs hit the back of the bed. She wanted to touch as much of her as possible, and she quickly stripped Kathryn of her bra, her pants, kneeling to pull off her boots.  
  
Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed to help her, and Annie leaned her cheek against the smooth plane of her inner thigh. _She wanted me this whole time, this whole time I could have been loving her._ Annie kissed the turn of her knee as she discarded Kathryn's wet jeans, underpants and boots. She let her eyes roam up over the woman's half reclining form as she pushed hurriedly at her own trousers. She could hardly bear to wait to feel skin against skin. She'd never seen another woman naked before, but she counted Kathryn as beautiful, wondrous, and in just moments she wouldn't have to speculate on exactly what it would feel like to have her pressed close. She removed her shirt and sport-bra in one gesture and sunk down into Kathryn's waiting arms.  
  
She wasn't sure where to start. Kissing Katie? That was certainly good, her mouth was welcoming and demanding, her lips and tongue slick and hot, taking as good as the got. Touching Katie? Arms around her, taking one of Kathryn's lean legs and pulling it up over her hip so she could run her hand from Kathryn's narrow shoulders to the curve of her ass in one delicious expanse of skin. Kathryn obliged, using the leverage of her leg to pull them tight against one another. She left Kathryn's mouth to kiss along her neck, over her shoulder then dropped her head to tease one of her nipples with her tongue. She felt her desire coil tightly as she watched the skin pucker under her attentions.  
  
Kathryn's hands were everywhere, but they traveled up to her hair then, holding her head there as she moaned softly, her hips hitching against Annie's thigh. Without deliberate thought, Annie continued to pull the nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and just the edge of teeth, while her right hand wandered down to the thatch of fawn colored hair she'd noticed. She feathered her touch over the area, hardly a contact at all, until Kathryn's breathing was shallow, and she heard her voice. Husky with need, it crackled with arousal, “ Annie, _please_.”  
  
_Begging, begging me._  
She couldn't imagine Kathryn ever begging for anything, and heaven help her if she was going to keep her waiting. She skated her fingers purposefully down, learning the soft skin at her fingertips, and found that the evidence of Kathryn's arousal drove her own desire higher. “ Is that the rain Kathryn?” She couldn't help but tease, “Or is this all for me?”

 

She slid her thumb up to brush the bundle of nerves she knew would be there, and Kathryn's hips canted, her back arching pressing her breast against Annie's mouth. “Its you Annie, its all for you,” She pulled Annie's head up, kissed her hard scraping her teeth along Annie's tongue before releasing her, “Now _please_ , I need you- I need you inside of me.”  
  
Annie bit back her own groan as she felt Kathryn's warm heat clench tight around her index finger. She didn't think that it would feel this good, that having her Kathryn would feel so hot and wet and perfect. She knew she desired Kathryn, wanted to touch her and be touched by her- but that the touching would give her as much satisfaction as providing Kathryn with release was unexpected.  
  
Lightening lit the room, and Annie watched Kathryn's head go back, her features in stark relief in the sudden illumination. _I want more, I want to give her more._ She pulled back her finger, and when Kathryn would have protested, entered her with two, and Kathryn's sound of objection melted into pleasure.  
  
“Yes, God- Annie, that's good. Please, please more, _yes_ \- like _that_.”

 

Kathryn's short nails raked down her back, and her other hand pulled tightly at her hair but Annie couldn't spare the focus to care beyond sensory input- Everything around her was Kathryn, she was holding her whole universe in her arms, and driving it to pieces with pleasure. She kept the steady, firm glide of her hand in and against Kathryn's sex, and then remembered that there was a spot inside herself that she knew pleased her.. maybe if she curled her fingers-  
“ _Annie_ -”  
  
Kathryn's teeth bit into her shoulder, and her hips bucked up hard against the palm of her hand, almost pinning it back along her own thigh.  
  
“Don't- don't stop... _Faster_.”  
  
Annie felt her stomach drop and roll as a wave of lust speared through her. She accelerated, making sure to keep hitting that same spot that was earning her such sweet, desperate sounds. Kathryn's grip in her hair tightened and then she seemed to go taut, her hips arresting at the height of an arc- her whole body bowed. Annie didn't stop though, she kept on until Kathryn's silent cry broke on strangled groan, more of a sob, and then spent, her body seemed to go absolutely boneless. Annie held her firmly. She eased her fingers free, and wrapped both arms around her. When she'd touched herself in the past, imagining it was Kathryn, what hurt the most was her not being there when she opened her eyes. _When Kathryn opens her eyes, when she comes back to herself, I'll still be here._

 

Annie listened to the rain pound the roof for a few breaths, until she felt Kathryn's eyelashes tickle her throat, followed by her mouth, leaving soft kisses up to her cheek. Kathryn kissed her lips, her eye lids, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  


Annie laughed, and took her face in both hands, “No, thank you.” She kissed her nose, “I don't think I have ever been so happy.”  


The grin that Kathryn shot her made her momentarily forgotten arousal twang in her stomach almost painfully, “ I think I can make you feel, just a bit happier.”

 

 

  
  
Kathryn's pulse was still roaring in her ears so loud she could hardly hear the rain or thunder anymore. Annie, sweet Annie, had just fucked her, just made love to her so well, that for a moment she had forgotten her own name. And she'd be damned if she didn't return the favor. She felt hot and alive and free from loneliness for the first time in years, and she had a debt to the beautiful person in her arms.  
  
Still breathless from her climax, she used the leg over Annie's side to roll over and sit astride Annie's hips. She leaned in and kissed her enjoying the feeling of having her powerful lithe body beneath her own before she began to kiss her way down, between her perfect breasts, and down the soft skin of her stomach. She had nearly given up on ever being able to lie with her, and now that those long legs were parted for her, she saw no reason not have a taste. _After all, I always liked that. Never mind I have no experience with women, everyone loves that._ She shifted back to give herself more room.  
  
“Katie? Where are you going?” There was a note of confusion in Annie's voice that surprised her. _Has no one ever done this for her before?_

“Nowhere you wont like, promise.” She nipped at her hip, and kissed her way down until her chin brushed her coarser blond curls. Annie's hands, previously on her shoulders, laced themselves through her hair.  
  
“Oh, Kathryn, you're not going to-”  
  
Kathryn nuzzled in and dragged the flat of her tongue up along Annie's sex, satisfied by the way her hips twitched and her voice broke.  
  
“Yes, I am.” She paused, weighing Annie's flavor on her tongue and was going to have another leisurely taste, before she thought maybe the husband she'd left had hurt her... “Unless you don't want me t-”  
  
Fingers in her hair tugged her back down, and Annie's tone was suddenly hungry, and decisive, “Yes, yes I do want. I _want you_ Kathryn, please.”

 

Kathryn was not going to let her inexperience stand in the way of doing whatever it took for Annie to climax, to make her toes curl and hear her name on those perfect lips. She'd been nervous about doing something wrong, but Annie's soft encouragements, and delicate gasping moans were good teachers. Kathryn was immensely pleased to find how wet Annie was, to know that her desire really was returned, that Annie wasn't just with her out of a sense of obligation... _But out of want, need, and hopefully love, because I love her, I really do._ She couldn't think of a good reason not to tell her either. She moved her mouth back up to the tiny knot of flesh that she'd here to avoided and gave it an almost too gentle caress with the tip of her tongue.  
  
“I love you Annie.”

“Yes, _yes_ , I-”  
Kathryn repeated the gesture, and moaned when Annie held her face forcefully down, eager for more contact. She marveled at how much of a feed back loop was created, Annie's enjoyment spurring her need to satisfy, increasing her pleasure- her obvious interest sending Annie spiraling higher. She pulled Annie's long legs over her shoulders and with one hand supporting her lower back, caressed her inner thigh with the other.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Now that she'd said it, she couldn't seem to stop. She focused her attention on the woman's clit, and gave into the urge to sink her fingers into the hot velvety wetness she knew was waiting for her. Annie's thighs clamped down around her ears and muffled her cry of pleasure. She flicked her eyes up, and saw Annie panting, her mouth open slightly, a lovely flush coloring her breasts and cheek. _Could anything be more perfect?_ She redoubled her efforts, keeping the slow, efficient rhythm with her fingers, but increasing the speed of her mouth-  


“T-tell me- say it again.” Annie's voice was low and she was propped up on an elbow with her hand clenching the sheets tight.  
Kathryn released her hold with her mouth, and looked up, resting her check against the blond hair, her fingers never faltering.  
  
“Annie, I love you, I love you, I love you-”  
  
The muscles around her digits clenched tight, and Annie's head fell back exposing the milky column of her throat. She didn't make a loud noise, just a drawn out, faint sigh that ended on a whispered plea that sounded suspiciously like Kathryn's name. Her left hand, still in Kathryn's hair jerked up, a weak tugg, and Kathryn moved up her body to gather Annie in close.  
  
She burred her face in Annie's golden hair, and wrapped her body tightly around the girl's, tangling their legs together. She caught the edge of the top sheet and pulled it over them, so that in the moments that followed, when the sweat cooled on their skin, they wouldn't be too cold. She listened to the storm outside and Annie's gradually calming breathing.  
  
“Kathryn?”  
Annie's voice was sweet and mildly dazed, if slightly dampened against the skin of Kathrn's shoulder.  
  
“Mhhm, yes darling?”  
  
“Did you mean it?”

 

Kathryn released the breath she'd been holding, and inhaled the smell of the shampoo Annie used. She smelled like rain, like flowers, and sex. _How could I not, how could I not absolutely adore you_. “Yes... Does that bother you?” _Maybe Annie had only wanted to see what it was like, maybe she would still leave at the end of the season, maybe she-_

 

“No. I would have stayed even if it weren't true... I'm glad it is though, Kathryn. I love you, I really do.”

 

“What do you mean, you'd have stayed?” Kathryn tucked a blond lock of hair behind Annie's ear and peered down into her eyes, “ Even if I didn't love you? After all this?”  
  
“This is the happiest I've ever been in my life.” She was speaking softly, looking up at Kathryn with so much trust and affection that Kathryn felt fit to burst into song, “I wasn't just saying that. I'd have stayed even if you never kissed me. You'd have had to run me off with your old shot gun... Even then Katie, I don't think I'd leave you that easy.”

 

Kathryn kissed her again, slow and so sweet she thought she might die. “So you want to stay with an old woman, and her farm- both already half under?”  
  
Annie snorted and held Kathryn just a bit tighter against her, “ If you keep letting me manage your accounts, we wont be under- we'll be well above water, and this time next year we'll have twice the livestock too.”  
  
Kathryn laughed, and rested her cheek against Annie's, “Alright.”  
  
“ _Alright?_   No argument? Who are you and, and where's Kathryn?”  


“Alright, help me run the farm. Alright, maybe 'Kathryn' is old, but 'Katie' is ready to roll you over and pin you down again. _Alright_?”

 

Annie moaned into her caress, “ _Alright_.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have some upstairs neighbors that just moved in with six (this is not hyperbole) children under 13. That makes it a little hard to you know, do anything. Let alone write something salacious.  
> Did you like it, let us know?
> 
> ~<3


End file.
